700 Hari : Us Vs The Police
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: Operasi Ke Dua : ...  GAGAL?#Hajimemashite, namae wa...  chap 2 terbit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NarutoMasahshi Khisimoto  
>700 Hari: Kami Vs PolisiMe<br>Genre : Friendship, Comedy(dikit)  
>Warning : AU,OOC, Garing, <strong><span>Don'tLikeDon't read,<span>**ga suka klik tombol back!, Ga ada jutsu jutsuan, just Friendship.

"blabla" human talking

'place(tempat)' seting lokasi

'blabla' mind talking

-blsblsbla- Narator (Pirang jabrik, keknya klo pake clue gitu gampang ke tebak ya, Naruto ngomong maksudnya)

'kring..kring..' change scane

'Kring..kring..kring..' bel sepeda (bedain, change scane 2x sepeda 3x)

A/N : idenya dapet pas abis nnt film, aigoo~ tu film Friendshipnya kerasa banget, theme songnya juga kerasa, jadinya ni otak penuh ama ide cerita berbau frienship. XD juga uda hampir 2 Thn Pensiun dari Ffn.n :D

Sumarry : Kita Sebut saja, 'Operasi Sepeda:Storm Rider's! Let's do it!

Here We GO!~

Chapter 1

1999-Musim Panas

Kriikkk~~~ Krikk~~

Cuaca panas terik,Tampak 5 orang dengan seragam SMA dengan sepedanya masing masing tengah beristirahat di atas sebuah bukit, dan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu apa kita akan di tangkap karena ini?" tanya pemuda yang rambutnya seperti seorang kakek kakek putih semua.

"..." hening

"Tidak akan..., kita adalah angin, tak seorangpun yang bisa menangkap kita" sahut salah satu temanya

"Selamanya kita sahabat?" tanya pemuda yang terlihat paling tampan di antara yang lainya.

"Ya" Sahut Semuanya

"..." hening

"..."

"..."

"Panggil tim pendukung kita~" kata Pemuda yang menanggpi pertanyaan orang yang mirip kakek kakek itu

"Yeaaa..."

"kring..Kring...kring.."

"Kring kring kring.."

Banyak penunggang sepeda yang bermunculan dari kanan kiri belakang.

Sementara Mereka bersiap salah seorang temanya yang bertubuh Gen-Ups, Besar pergi Ke arah belakang.

"Onegaishimas" Kata Pemuda berambit pirang jabrik sambil menyalami orang orang

"Onegaishimas"

"Waaa Otou-san"

Mereka lalu berjabat tangan. Rupanya itu ayahnya.-"

"Serahkan pada kami" sahut teman temanya yang di panggil tadi

Dari arah kejauhan ada sebuah mobil yang mendekati Chouji.

"Whuss" Suara angin Mobil yang melewati Chouji

"Go..." temanya yang pergi kebelakang memberi kode teriakan agar teman temanya memulai aksinya,

"Cklek"

Secara serentak mereka semua mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuruni bukin dengan kecepatan penuh iringi suara terikan mobil yang tadi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Whussss" kali ini ada angin kencang yang menerbangkan sampah sampah dan membawa asap pembakaran sampah ke jalanan.

Mereka semua dengan kecepatan maximal mengayuh sepeda menuruni bukit menembus asap yang terbawa angin.

"Cepatlah mamachari" Kata salah seorang yang melewatinya

"hah huh hah huh" suara orang yang kelelahan mengayuh sepeda

Inilah Geng Berandal yang tak begitu di kenal di kota ini.

'Kring..kring..'

'Ruang Guru'

'Tap tap tap' Seorang guru memasuki ruang Guru

"yaaaa... gubrak"

"Ada apa Shizune- sensei" Kata Seorang guru yang berpenambilan hijau hijau

"srrrrr...aaaa...gubrak"

"Anda Tidak apa apa? Ada yang melicini lantai ini" kata si guru laki laki sambil berusaha berdiri

-Kami mencari perhatian dan menolak untuk menyia nyiakan masa muda kami untuk berolahraga, atau seperti itulah-

'Barber Shop'

Segerombolan anak SMA tampak berkumpul di dekat gardu listrik Barber Shop yang ada di dekat seolahnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkanya.

'Cklek' Suara Kabel terputus

'Blb' suara lampu mati

"Barber Hagiwara"

"Barber 'Hag'—"

"Hahahaha"

Mereka semua lalu pergi tepat ketika yang punya Barber Shop keluar.

"Ketahuan kalian sekarang" Kata yang mempunyai barber Shop sambil melihat lampu nama toko yang salah satu hurufnya mati.

-Mungkin saja kami kabur dari UMPTN, Mungkin memang kami membutuhkan panutan, seperti orang yang mencuri motor dan memecahkan jendela sekolah tahun kemarin-

'Taman'

Hati-Hati : Beruang

Tampak Ada poster yang memperingati orang orang untuk berhati hari karena ada beruang.

-Mungkin memang ada alasan lain, tapi pada dasarnya, kami suka berbuat kenakalan-

"Aaaa"

"Tap tap tap..." teriak orang orang yang di kerjar beruang

Orang orang panik berlari menjauh.

"hahahahah"

Namun ketika si 'Beruang' membuka topengnya, tampak wajah wajah anak SMA, mereka saling tos.

Kembali ke Cerita awal

-Tapi Kehadiran orang itulah yang jadi Pemicu hasrat kami untuk berbuat onar-

Ketika akan mencapai akhir dari turunan bukit, tampak seorang Polisi Menghadang mereka, dan mengibarkan benderanya.

"Berhenti!"

Pertempuran ini akan menjadi kenangan masa muda kami.

1999 Akan di tandai oleh tiga kejadian besar.

Musuh Bebuyutan, Penyusup dari Luar angkasa...

Standarisasi ujian Sekolah...

Dan Juga...

700 hari Pertempuran: Kami vs. Sang Polisi!  
>-<p>

-Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Seperti perang perang sebelumnya. Yang satu ini di mulai dengan tenang-

'Di Bukit'

'Ngoongg..ngoongg...'

'Don medon medon modon Don medon medon modon...'

Tampak seorang pelajar SMA Konoha High, di lihat dari seragamnya. Tengah mengendarai morotnya menuruni bukit, sambil berceloteh tidak jelas.

Tampa di sadarinya ada sebuah alat pengukur kecepatan yang terpasang di kanan Jalan, dututupi oleh semak semak.

'Tit..'53 Kph'..'

'Ngoongg..ngoongg...'

'Don medon medon modon Don medon medon modon...'

"Hey Kamu...,melaju cukup kencang"

Seorang Polisi menyetop pemuda sebuah rambu lalu lintas dengan angka 40 tercoret di belakang sang polisi.

"Hah"

Mereka saling tatap.

Di Kelas.

-Si Polisi Baru mau cari gara gara dengan salah seorang dari kami-

"Babi Sialan!, dia pikir dia Siapa"

"Siapa yang bisa pelan pelan di turunan bukit itu?" sambungnya

"Menaruh perangkap kecepatan di situ bener-bener ga asik"

"Dia akan menyesal!"

"Kau bermain main dengan hukum? Kau akan di tahan atas ketidak patuhanmu" kata salah seorang temanya yang sedang makan keripik

"Kau beresiko di skor Pain" kata Temanya yang berambut jabrik

"Dia memang sudah di Skors, Jadi, apa Bedanya?" Kata temanya sambil mengusapkan gel rambut ke Rambutnya yang putih tersebut

"Skorsing lagi akan membuat dia di keluarkan"

"So What!" sahut Pain

"Kamu ga akan suka kalau di keluarkan dari sekolah" kata Chouji sambil terus memakan keripiknya

"Akan sebanding Jika polisi itu mendapatkan yang seharusnya" kata Pain Sambil terus menggerutu

Seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah tiduran di atas bangkunya tampaknya menemukan sebuah ide, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Bisakah Sepeda terdeteksi radar?" tanya si rambut pirang sambil menoleh ke sahabatnya satu per satu

"Sepeda? Secara teori ... ya" kata Siswa yang paling tampan di antara gengnya tersebut

"Nngomong-ngomong bisa tidak berhenti ngaca, Sasukei" Kata Hidan yang risih melihat tingkah Sasuke yang narsis tingkat akut.

"Suka suka aku dong"

"Sudah sudah, kembali ke Topik. Hm... Sepeda ga bakal Kena tilang, ga perlu sim kan?" kata Si Jabrik

"Apa Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Hidan

"Hehe... haha...hoo hoo , Kita Sebut saja, 'Operasi Sepeda:Storm Riders'!" Kata Naruto sambil berdiri di atas kursinya.

'Kring kring'

"Lebih Cepat lebih cepat" Kata seseorang mengayuh sepeda di turunan bukit, sementara di sebelahnya ada sebuah Mobil.

"Tit... tadi itu 58 Kph,Pak"

"Mobil?"

"Itu... Sepeda"

"Wooo Hooo" kata si pengendara sepeda ketika melewati pos polisi

-Kalau Mau nangkap Mobilnya, kau harus menangkap kami juga-

"57 Kph"

"waaa hooo"

"Mereka mengulanginya lagi" Kata rekan polisinya

"58 Kph"

"Whusss"

Tampak sang polisi kita sudah lelah, dia hanya merokok di kursinya.

'Di bukit'

"Dia pasti merasa terganggu sekarang"

"Ini sangat jenius"

"Jadi harus kita ulang lagi besok?"

"Ya aku ingin melihat mukanya panik"

"Ayo kita pergi semuanya, dia pasti takut" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pos polisi nan jauh di bawah bukit

'Kring...kring...'

-Di Sinilah perang pertama berlangsung-

"Aaaa,..."

"Aa.."

Semua orang yang berada di atas bukit,kira kira ada 15 orang lebih serentak menuruni bukit.

"Mereka banyak sekali" kata seorang opsir polisi kepada rekanya atau mungkin bossnya yang tengah duduk sambil mengipasi dirinya

"Banyak?" sahutnya

Ia lalu meletakkan kipasnya, handuk yang terlilit di leharnya dan mengambil sebuah bendera merah yang terletak di atas meja, dia kemudian perlahan berjalan dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan.

"Anak-anak" sahutnya sinis saat melihat segerombolan sepeda perlahn lahan mendekatinya.

Ia lalu mengibarkan bendera merahnya.

"Berhenti~!" Teriaknya

Tapi tetap saja para pengendara sepeda melaju, malah mereka mempercepat genjotan sepedanya.

Lalu...

'tap..tap..tap..'

Tiba tiba tampah segerombolan opsir polisi di sekeliling polisi yang menyetop mereka tadi.

"Dia bawa bala bantuan" teriak Naruto yang tertinggal di belakang karena sepedanya yang, err... sepeda wanita

"Semuanya...Putar Balikk~~!" Seru Pain yang berada di baris depan.

Lalu seakan slow motion, Para opsir lari kedepan menghadang pada pengendara sepeda sementara para pengendara sepeda memutar balik arahnya. Ada yang terjungkal, ada yang berhasil memutar arah.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya memendang nanar terhadap 'pasukanya' yang tercerai berai sambil tetap melaju kedepan.

'Kwok..kwokk'

Terdengar suara sore rupanya.

"Hahh...hah..."

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di tempat teman temanya yang telah tertangkap oleh para polisi.

"Berhenti"

Naruto lalu turun dari sepedanya, memposisikanya. Dengan nafas yang terengah engah, memasang posisi hormat

"Selamat bertugas, pak!" katanya sambil hormat

-o0o-

'Kantor Kepolisian Konoha'

"Kami Kan hanya bersepeda kenapa di bawa kemari?" soara protes Pain yang tidak terima

"Ya, biarkan kami pergi" kata Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi rambutnya

"Ada sisir tidak?" tanyanya sambil berkaca

"Ini bukan Salon" koor semua teman temanya

"Ehem"

"Eto.. Kita baru saja kabur dari beruang" Kata Chouji sambil memekan keripiknya, entah ia mendapatkanya dari mana

"Katanya beruang bisa lari 100 meter dalam 8 detik" Kata Naruto sambil mnggebrak meja si Polisi

"Diamlah Mamachari" seru si polisi sambil membuka buka bukunya

"Lepaskan kami, kami ga berbuat kriminal" kata Chouji sambil membuang bungkus keripik ke 2 nya

"Ya sudah... Pergilah..."

"Debu.." lanjut si polisi perlahan

"Woaaa" teriak semuanya

"Pelayan masyarakkat tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, Chouji kau di katai Gendut" kata Hidan

Sementara yang lainya hanya memegangi perut menahan tawa.

Lalu datang seorang Nenek tua yang ih waw di antara meraka lalu menampar mereka satu dia Si Kepala Sekolah

"Saya sungguh minta maaf, mereka tidak akan berulah lagi" Kata sang kepala sekolah konoha High

"Muris anda, Tsunade telah dengan sengaja melanggar aturan batas kecepatan berkendara."

"Karena Sepeda juga kendaraan. Tetap kena sanksi bila mengebut" jelas si Polisi kepada Si kepala Sekolah

"Ya saya tau itu" kata Tsunade sambil membetulkan posisi Obi* nya

Semuanya tampak memandangi bagian ih waw sambil mimisan.

"Aku bisa mati dengan tenang jika aku mati sekarang" kata Pain sambil mengelap darah yang megucur dari hidungnya

"Bertahanlah Kawan" seru teman temanya

"Benarkah?" tampak si polisi atau kita sebut saja namanya. Kakashi tak terpengaruh oleh aura aura ih waw nya Tsunade

"Sebenarnya tidak pak" kata Tsunade sambil menepukan tanganya

"Terus kenapa bohong"

Tsunade hanya tampah cengegesan.

Aku membebaskan mereka kali ini.

"Beri tau mereka, agar tidak terulang lagi, aku membebaskanya kali ini" kata Kakashi

"Tentu saja" Kata Tsunade sambil membungkuk

"Semuanya hormat kepada Pak Polisi.."

"Nai nai.. tidak usah"

"Yasudah, anak anak bubar bubar" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan keluar

Setelah sampai di luar di depan pintu.

"Hei..kamu" seru Kakashi dari dalam

Sasuke menoleh, karena dia yang paling belakang

"Bukan kamu"

"Mamachari"

"Eh"

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak mengebut"

'tap..tap.'

"Lalu kenapa bapak menangkap saya" serunya ketika sudah sampai di depan meja Kakashi.

-o0o—

Selanjutnya bagaimana?

-o0o—

T.B.C

Debu = Gendut  
>Obi = Ikan Pinggang Kimono(klo ga salah)<br>Mamachari = Hanya sekedar julukan karnea sepeda yang di gunakanya sepeda wanita, pengayuhan/pedalnya diameternya kecil, gimana ya bentuknya sepeda wanita.  
>Ih waw = bagi yang otaknya rada" ngeres pasti tau 'peace', author juga suka :P<br>Ket umur  
>Naruto, Hidan, Sasuke, Pain, Chouji = 17 Thn -Tahun Ke-2 di Kooha High-<br>Kakashi, Kyolo(Cuma kadang kadang di sebut), Guy = 30 thn  
>Tsunade = 56 Thn<p>

Tsunade : "Kenapa aku setua itu?" #pundung di pojokan  
>Author : "Sudah terima Nasib aja"<br>Sasuke : " Woi gue jadi narsis"  
>Naruto : "Uda Sas lo emang cocok kaya gitu"<br>Pain : 'Bengong' ih waw –tampaknya lagi membayangkan kejadian tadi wajahnya memerah  
>Naruto : "Apa apaan itu chouji, tidur bisa ambil makan keripik"<br>Hidan : "Biar aja, keturunan"  
>Chouza : "hatchuuu"<br>All : "Etooo..."  
>"Hening"<br>Hidan : "Eh sas pinjem sisir lu"  
>Sasuke : "Enak aja, tabungan gue seminggu tau, Cuma gue yang boleh make"<br>All : swt  
>Author : sampai Jumpa di Next Chapter.<p>

Review

V  
>V<br>V


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : NarutoMasahshi Khisimoto  
>700 Hari: Kami Vs Polisi(fic)Me<br>700 Days: Us Vs Policega tau siapa yang punya  
>Genre : Friendship, Comedy(dikit)<br>Warning : AU,OOC, Garing, **Don't Like Don't read, **ga suka klik tombol back!,  
>Pair : Lom kepikiran, masih No Pair.<p>

A/N : Oh ia, chap yang lalu lupa nyantumin disclaimernya, ni fic berdasarkan film yang berjudul sama, ku juga lupa siapa yang punya ==. m(_ _)m cuma nyamain chap 1 nya aja, chap ini juga ga terlalu beda ama aslinya,tp ttp ku ubah ubah kok. tp intinya masih sama perang ama polisi, :D

"blabla" human talking

'place(tempat)' seting lokasi

'blabla' mind talking

-blsblsbla- Narator

Sumary : Rencana ke Dua ... : GAGAL?

Chapter 2

"Si polisi itu..." geram pemuda atau kakek kakek (?) di atas kursinya

"Aku di marahi habis habisan oleh otou-sanku semalam karena kejadian kemarin" kata Chouji

"..." Hening

"Eh Naruto, kenapa diem, biasanya lu paling berisik and napa senyum senyum gaje, kaya orang gila lu" kata Pain sambil membaca majalah Icha Icha Paradise edisi terbaru

Tampak Naruto hanya senyum senyum sendiri layaknya oang kesambet setan, emang ada setan keluar siang bolong?

-Memang tampaknya kami ini preman,anak badung atau bila ada teman kami yang bermasalah walau tak di minta akan kami tolong, walau juga untuk kesenangan kami-

'Jblak'

"Kembali ke kursi kalian masing masing, dan kau Mamachari sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan, jangan naik ke atas meja" Seru sang sensei sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto

"Ha'i"

Naruto lalu duduk dengan santai di Kursinya, Deret ketiga dari pintu baris ke tiga dari Sasuke duduk di depanya, Pain satu baris belakangnya deret ke empat, Hidan dan Chouji, satu dan dua baris di belakang baris Naruto di kursi deret pertama,Cuma ada 5 deret dan 7 baris di kelas. #reader ngerti?

Naruto tampak memberi bahaya isyarat kepada gengnya untuk berkumpul di tempat biasa untuk membahas renncana selanjutnya.

Kepala Naruto sudah tampak terhuyung huyung tertanda dia samar dia mendengar senseinya berbicara.

"Anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, semoga kalian cepat akrab denganya, Sakura ayo masuk"

Tampak seorang Siswi berambut Pink, Pink? Tak di buat buat tak di rekayasa memang yang langka di Konoha.

"Konnichiwa minna, Hajimemashite, Namae wa Sakura, Haruno Sakura desu, Yoroneshiku onegaishimas" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk

"..." Hening

Sakura tampak gemetaran karena reaksi siswa/i lainya tak seperti yang ia perkirakan.

"KAWAI~!" Koor semua murid lelaki di kelas

"Ne Sakura, mo kono koi-bito to kankei ga arimasu?"

Tiba tiba kelas menjadi sunyi menanti jawaban yang keluar dari Sakura.

"Dare mo...nai"

Tiba tiba kelas bersorak lebih keras dariapda yang tadi, Naruto yang tidurnya terusik hanya memandang si murid baru lalu tidur lagi. Hidan? Biasa baca buku ritual Jashin-sama, Sasuke, hampa -merinding- padahal dalam pikiranya  
>'Habis ini ngapain ya? Ke salon? Kemarin uda, meni pedi? Uda,hmmm...',<br>Chouji, makan keripiknya, Pain?, tampaknya dia serius belajarnya, terlihat dia membaca buku materi hari ini, tapi kenapa wajahnya merah?, Wah.. neket bener anak ini baca icha icha di kelas.

"Dai...go?shoyuu-suru dai...go?"

Tiba tiba semu murid laki laku mengeluarkan hpnya ketika ada yang bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura terdiam.

"Sudah sudah, jangan ganggu dia dulu, ingat hari ini kita ulangan, Sakura kau bisa duduk disana" Kata Senseinya sambil menunjuk bangku di belakang Naruto yang memang sudah kosong sejak semester lalu.

"Nanii?"

Banyak yang protes, kenapa tiba tiba. Ebisu-Sensei kan terkenal sadis kalau ulangan.

"Salah sendiri tak belajar, Nah buka buku halaman...Plak"

Penghapus papan melayang ke arah salah seorang siswa yang tengah tertidur.

"Mamachari"

"Hai Sensei" kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri tegap sambil memeberi hormat, layaknya seorang prajurit ke komandanya.

"Keluar.."

"Hai Sensei" kata Naruto dengan riang

Ebisu-sensei lalu memandang Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Mamachari, hukmanmu hari ini Temani sakura keliling Sekolah, dan Mengambil semua buku-buku materi di Perpustakaan, lakukan setelah Bel Istirahat"

"Dan kau sakura, diam dan perhatikkan"

Banyak bisik bisik yang memprotes kenapa Ebisu-sensi memberikan titah(?) kepada Naruto untuk menemani Sakura, kenapa bukan aku #aku=anak-anak kelas Naruto.

-o0o-

"Nah Sakura, kau mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Naruto di kelas

"Hmm..."

"Ne Mamachari, nanti kita latih tanding lagi ya" kata Kiba ank kelas sebelah

"Hai hai" kata Naruto membalas Kiba

"Mamachari?" tanya dengan bingung

"Hanya julukan, jangan di ambil pusing"

"Sasuke, Pain, Hidan, Chouji, temanin aku" Kata Naruto mengajak teman temanya

Walau menggerutu tapi mereka ikutan juga.

-Inilah kami suka tidak suka kalau senggang dan bisa ikut, kami pasti ikut-

"Mamachari uda ada renacana?" tanya Pain

"Rencana?" tanya Sakura yagn kebingungan

"Itu urusan lelaki Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto

"Nanti kita bahas di tempat biasa, sepulang Sekolah"

Ke empat temanya hanya mengagguk angguk, sedangkan Sakura? Hanya tambah pusing.

-o0o-

"Nah ini kantor kepala sekolah, itu di sebelah ruang guru dan itu di pojok adalah ruang perpustakaan yang akan menjadi tujuan kita selanjutnya" kata Naruto pada sakura sambil menunjuk nunjuk ruangan di sekitarnya bak pemandu wisata

"Kanti di mana?" tanya sakura kemudian

"Dari sini lurus sampai perpustakaan lalu ambil kanan, ketemu perempatan lurus aja, jalan kira kira 2 meteran ada pertigaan ke kiri, ntar ada tikungan hati hati jurang di kanan kiri" kata Naruto ngawur

Pain, Chouji, Sasuke, Hidan hanya tertawa mendengar gurauan Naruto

"Nee... becanda sakura-chan, itu Perpustakaan ke kiri lurus ntar ketemu Kantinya" kata Naruto Kemmyudian melihat Sakura yang memasang muka masam

"Ayo ke perpus"

Mereka ber 6 lalu ke perpustakaan.

"Shizune-sensei, ada buku materi semua pelajaran? Ni ada anak baru" kata Naruto

Shizune-sensei, penjaga perpustakaan kemudian pergi kebelakang, dan mengaduk ngaduk kardus kardus di belakang.

"Nah Sakura-chan, mulai dari sini kau bisa sendiri kan, kami harus ke lapangan" kata Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"

"Ayo" Kata Naruto kepada teman-temanya

Mereka berlima meninggalkan Sakura menuju lapangan, menanggapi tantangan Kiba tadi di kelas.

"Mana aja? Lama" kata Kiba sambil memantul mantulkan bola basketnya

"Gomen, ngaterin anak baru keliling tadi"

"Ayo mulai" kata Naruto dan yang lainya yang sudah dalam posisi

"Priitt"

-o0o-

"Sekian dulu hari ini, sekian kalian oleh pulang"

Naruto, Sasuke, Pain, Hidan, chouji tampak masih terdiam di bangkunya, sementara teman-temanya sudah mulai meningalkan kelas.

Danau Konoha

"Ne.. ada ide?" tanya Naruto Kemudian sambil melemparkan batu ke danau

"pluk...pluk...pluk..pluk.."

"Itu tadi 4x" koar Naruto

"Ku kira kau sudah ada ide dobe" kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan

"Terpikir sih beberapa" kata Naruto kemudian

"Hmm..." Naruto berpose sok berpikir

"Yang kemarin Sepeda gagal total" kata Hidan sambil mengingat ingat hal kemarin

"Bagai mana kalau mobil" kata Chouji

'...'

'kwookk...kwookk...'

Tampak burung hilir mudik di atas danau, matahari tampah semburat merah di ufuk yang menyenangkan.

"Ide utamanya adalah menjahili si polisi tampa menggunakan mobil Chouji" kata Pain kemudian

"Selain Sepeda apaan ya kira-kira" Kata Hidan Sambil melemparkanuang koin-memainkanya-

-Walau otak kami pas-pasan, kami selalu berusaha bersama, susang senang bersama, mungkin ini yang di namakan sahabat sejati-

"Kalau tidak bisa dengan sepeda bagaimana kalau berlari?" usul Naruto

"Lebih dari sekedar koin agar terdeteksi oleh radar" kata Sasuke Sambil memeperhatikan Hidan yang tengah memainkan koinnya

"Lalu bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Pain

Naruto hanya ketawa gaje layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan mainanya yang telah hilah berhari-hari.

"Berikutnya : Oprasi Metal Storm" Koar Naruto

-o0o-

'Bum bumm..'

'ting..ting..'

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Sudah tak usah mengeluh lakukan saja"

"Ini mah marching band" seru Hidan sambil sesekali membunyikan gendangnya

'Tit'

'4 Kph'

'Plak..plakk'

Si polisi yang tengah mangkal memukuli alat nya beberapa kali

'Eror atau ?' pikirnya bingung ketika melihat angka 4

Ia lalu keluar dari markasnya lalu memandang ke arah bukit.

Apakah yang tampak?

Sekelompok pelajar, bukan. Sekelompok brandalah, bukan. Sekelompok Marching Band, hampir.

Hampir?

Lihat saja kostumnya, ada yang mengenakan baju zirah samurai jaman dulu, ada yang hanya mengenkan celana pendek tak mengenakan yang bawa panci, baskom dan alat alat aneh lainya.

"Apa lagi maksudnya sekarang" geram si Kakashi

Naruto dkk, berhenti sejenak lalu adu pandang dengan Kakashi.

Pain memukulkan 2 panci yang dia berseru.

"Craangg.. Lariii"

Pain memukulkan 2 panci yang dia berseru.

"Ga bisa bergi baik baik?"

Kakashi lalu mengejar segerombolah orang aneh-menurutnya-.

Semuanya berlari dengan cepat. Yang paling kasian si Naruto. Dia membawa Terompet yang besarnya menyamai dirinya.

Naruto teringat percakapanya dengan sai ketika hendak membuang terompet yang memberatkanya ketika ingin melarikan diiri.

"Ini Harganya 20000 Yen, tolong di jaga dengan baik" kata Sai, anak kelas musik

"Tashika-na" Seru naruto dengan cepat lalu memebawa terompot yang memang besar itu keluar ruang musik

Ia lalu memakai kembali terompetnya dan melanjutkan berlari, tidak berlari sih, hanya berjalan, berat tuh.

Kakasi sudah mencapai dirinya lalu menggiringnya kepinggir dan memborgolnya di tiang listrik.

"Diam Disini"

"Hahai..." kata Naruto sambil senyum dan bertingkah gaje

Tiba tiba ia langsung Segerombolan Anak Junior High School yang memperhatikanya dengan muka yang tidak enak kalau di artikan.

"Ne mamachari, hari ini main apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat sana

Keliahatanya habis berburu serangga. Kotak kaca yang dia bawa penuh dengan serangga.

"Hai Moegi-chan"

Perlahan si anak kecil yang di panggil tadi mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk melepaskan borgol di tangan Naruto.

"Walau tampak seperti mainan, ini susah di lepas lho.." kata Naruto

"" seru Naruto

Sepertinya anak itu malah mengencangkan borgolan tangan Naruto.

-o0o-

"Lepaskan saja kami, kami kan ga berbuat kriminal" kata Chouji

"Ia apa yang salah dengan kami, kami hnya mau ke pemakaman teman kami" kata Hidan

"Lalu kenapa dia memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kakasi menunjuk Couji yan mengenakan Baju Samurai

"Eto.. di haruskan memakai pakaian yang paling bagus, dan kebetulan yang paling bagus di rumah ya ini" Kata Couji sambil menunjuk bajunya

"Lalu kau?" kata Kakashi menunjuk Pain yang membawa Baskom

"Ini untuk mencuci mayatnya" kata Pain ngasal

"Lalu alat musiknya?" Kata Kashi sambil menatap Naruto yang membawa terompet dan Sasuke yang membawa Drum

"Kami inin menjadi musisi,reancananya kami ingin mengadakan pemakaman yang musikal"

"Kalau benar coba mainkan"

"..." Naruto hanya menampakan senyum gajenya.

Mereka berlima lalu membunyikan ngasal alat-alat yang di bawa mereka. Suaranya ga enak di denger.

"JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGAN POLISI!"

"Anak..anak.."

'Pak...puk.. prangg... bumm...ctriingg...'

'Ittaaai..'

Ada apa kah?

Rupanya Tsunade-sama memukili ke 5 anak ababil tersebut, tapi ternyata yang kena bukan badan tp alat-alat yang di bawa anak anak tersebut. Hahha , ga ke bayan rasanya mukulkin Drum, Terompet besi, Baju Zirah dkk.

"Maafkan mereka Pak"

"Sudah sudah urus saja mereka, aku Sibuk" kata kakashi mengusir mereka semua dari kantornya.

-o0o-

Lagi-Lagi...

-o0o-

Neee... Gomen Gomen... Mau gimanapun juga masi bingung nentuin mau di sih, ide" yang ada di Movienya mau di pake semua, klo uda abis baru di tambahin. Plus di rubah rubah tentunya biar ga sama. Wkowkowwo

Sasuke : Gue ga ada ngomong dari tadi

Naruto : Nah lo kan emang ga pernah ngomong banyak.

Pain : Rencana berikutnya apaaa?

Naruto : ...

Couji : Kruuk.. ..

Hidan : kalau makan jangan berserakan dah

Naruto : -Tepar-

Pain : Kau kenapa Naruto

Naruto : Abis makan ramen 5 Mankuk

All : Swt /Lol/

-o0o-

Review...

-o0o-


End file.
